Los Santos
' Los Santos' officially known as the City of Los Santos and abbreviated L.S. is a metropolis located in the State of San Andreas and is the state's most populated city and one of the ' most populated areas. The city has seen a lot of grow since its discovery and was originally property of Spain until it became part of the . The intercontinental railroad and discovery of oil was probably what made the city such a succes. History Founding The first European to discover the greater area was Esteban Rodrigo Santiago in 1544 whom claimed it as the City of God for the Spanish Monarchy. Two-hundred years later the region was touched by Emilio de Belmonte. A missionary whom came with him said the area could become of much use in the future. In 1780 the city was founded by the Spanish governor of El Hogar de Los San Andreas Santo. The founders were known as 'Los fundadores de la ciudad de Nuestra Señora la Reina de los santos'. A mission was founded known as 'Mision San Basil Santo'. Slave farms of africans concentrated around the Idlewood area, later argument for the founding of Idlewoodtown. In 1821 New achieved its independence from the . Following a that caused an influx of immigrants to move to the region, particularly latins, the took control of the city after a series of battles culminating in the state particularly a naval assault on what is now known as Ocean Docks. Americans took control following a treaty in 1847. The immigration of Mexicans lead to the founding of towns such as El Corona, Los Flores and Little Mexico in its early years. Prohibition era In 1910 Los Santos also annexed Vinewood, and there were nine movie companies operating in the city. This lead to the concentration of most of the film industry in Los Santos, leading to it being a landmark in film industry. The city's wealth from industry assured they were deprived of much of the trouble other cities faced during the . During the Prohibition era, L.S. became a hub for criminals, home to many organized crime key-figures, such as the Verona Beach Mob of Irish decent that specialized in the import and brewing of alcohol beverages and illegal tobacco import. 1911 to 1918 became known as a particularly violent period for Los Santos, when the Los Santos Metropolitan Police Department organized a crackdown on organized crime which lead to internal conflicts cause of disputes in the ranks of the mob. Following , the city saw immense growth. An influx of immigrants caused the city's population to grade over one million in a short period of time. This caused a booming real estate market but later a housing crisis. Space was scarce in 1952. Prices shot sky-high because work- and livingspace was a rare product. Quickly the Los Santos government invested in the construction of housing projects in and around areas such as Idlewood, Willowfield and El Corona. Playa del Seville was built as an artificial extension past Interstate 425 to aid logistics for commuters. The construction of Interstate 425 was vital in commution for more distant suburbs to get involved with financial jobs in and around the Commerce area; Los Santos' commercial district where a lot of transnational companies had settled with their headquarters. Los Santos was able to provide a lot of educated workers after making it more attractive for schools and universities to be founded around the city by subsidizing them. The construction of housing projects such as Mercy Street Projects, Paul Street Projects and El Corona Village allowed a lot of blue-collar workers to find jobs and increased vacancies leading to manual labor still being a profitable industry in Los Santos. The high amount of dock workers, truck drivers and construction workers allowed the International Brotherhood of Teamsters, Chauffeurs, Warehousemen and Helpers of America to get an influence in Los Santos. The union assured workers wouldn't be exploited by their employers, but later the union was infiltrated by the American mafia causing corruption. At the time of the mob's peak, many governmental organizations were reportedly bribed to pass legislations and stimulate the mob's effort in gaining control through illegal activities. Modern history In 1970 the was enacted by the and allowed the to start large undercover operations in Los Santos to overthrow the mob. After extensive research and gathering of intelligence the in conjunction with the Los Santos Metropolitan Police Department at its peak arrested many mob key-figures during the 90s. It was open-game for many criminal groups and the 90s were a second violent era in Los Santos history when mobsters were saddled with paranoia of police- or infiltrants. Many weren't afraid to order liquidations, and in broad daylight they followed. The American mafia already struggling to maintain its monopoly lost control of the city. Large transnational organizations hoping to get rid of their product in the drug and weapons infested city of Los Santos resorted to leaving african-american gangs in control. Some smarter than others took control of the city, forming a more mob-like structure that was more focused on money-making through the goldmine known as the narcotics industry and disregarding old traditions such as representing the hood. In 1992 friction between the people and the police lead to the largest misconduct scandal in history leading to people rioting in the streets at which point the federal reserves had to respond to contain the riots. The event was a milestone in african-american history leading to equality and anti-discrimination legislations and improved attempts at tackling corruption and misconduct within the city's law enforcement organizations. Category:Geography